Conventionally, meat products such as poultry are packaged by placing the product in a plastics tray and wrapping the product and tray with a film, for example a heat shrinkable film. Such packaging is that it is relatively cumbersome and is not environmentally friendly. Another problem is that conventional packaging production lines normally require that the meat products are weighed and labelled after packaging is completed, usually on a separate machine.
It would be desirable to provide a packaging apparatus that mitigated the above-identified problems.